


Appearances

by keepworking



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepworking/pseuds/keepworking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he said he didn't like her being in his head.Now, he can't get her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

He sees her everywhere. In the coffee shop across the street, sitting in the corner of his office, lying in his bed.

Even as a figment of his imagination, she never stays for long. Their eyes lock and she says something that fucks with his brain. Ignores his questions, avoids the subject.  
She leaves and his mind implodes over and over  
Once, he said he didn’t like her being in his head. Now it’s all he searches for, his telos in a world empty.

When she doesn’t appear, Cary channels everything Kalinda ever taught him and looks. Midnight drives across state, hunting the shadow of Leela, as searching for what used to be turns into something more than déjà vu.

Dark bags, ashen face with a body fuelled almost entirely on the dark energy of caffeine. A winning smile that stretches forced across gaunt cheeks because appearances matter more than reality.  
He looks in the mirror and all he can see is her taunting him

He thought Kalinda was real except the woman he remembers, the woman he still sees is only a name, a forged signature gained by screwing his old boss. Leela is real but who the fuck is that?  
Who the hell was the woman he fell in love with?

Technically speaking, she is the lost one, the face on posters trampled into the gutter but somewhere in between prison and her he has left himself by the layside. Alicia and Diane skirt around the facts, shooting glances laced with concern, leaving bagels on his desk ,talking of that great counsellor the firm represents you know the professor at DePaul but they mistake his hunt for denial.   
For the first time in god knows how long his eyes are wide open.  
He sees everything, and yet he knows nothing.

Geneva grabs him as he’s leaving court, another case he wins. He’s become more popular with juries these days, his arguments more aggressive, his tactics teetering on the edge of legal. Diane suggests caution but he has nothing left to lose anymore and his clients have everything to gain.

Geneva tells him about Nick, the body, the gun. We’re putting her on the wanted felons list Cary….I know she was your girlfriend…  
He cuts her off.

He doesn’t know who Leela Cross is.   
He’s never met her before.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback much be appreciated


End file.
